Beyblade: Zero Era Plus/Z - Episode 6: The Emperor of China
The Emperor of China is the sixth episode of the Beyblade: Zero Era side-story, Beyblade: Zero Era Plus/Z. Des has spent the past five years executing his quest to unite China, however the WBBA has become greatly alarmed by his method, and hold a summit with him to determine a resolution to his increasingly tyrannical behaviour. Plot Five years after the defeat of the Zhou Dynasty, Xiao Des has united China, and the Beyblading dynasties, eliminating those who refused to accept the complete control of the Xiao dynasty. The WBBA, led by the newly elected president, Pierre Cimevert, has become greatly distressed by Des’s treatment of his citizens, as China is the most powerful nation outside of the WBBA. Des has accepted the WBBA’s proposal of a summit to discuss his behavior, which will be held in the WBBA’s headquarters in France. The episode begins with the beginning of the summit, Pierre is giving a speech to the assembly of the heads of the nations of the WBBA, including Heitha, the queen of Iceland, Renaud, the chancellor of United France, and Cecily Chant, the president of the United Kingdom, the speech ends, and the assembled members all disperse for a recess. Pierre meets Des behind the stage, thanking him for accepting the invitation to appear personally, which Des shrugs off, excusing himself to go for fresh air outside. Des is met outside by Renaud, who is playing with a small boy, and his wife Frosina, accompanied by Hikari, who is the pair’s bodyguard. Des is taken aback by the sight of Hikari, freezing perfectly still in shock, however snaps out of it when Renaud comments on how Des looks more fearsome than how he last saw him. Renaud introduces Des to his son, and Frosina, Hikari waves hello demurely, and Des grins, making his way over to her. Hikari says Des looks dreadful, and he ought to be taking better care of himself, running her hand over his discoloured cheek, Des chuckles, and says he likes Hikari’s hair, that it suits her really well, making her look very elegant. Des asks Hikari how she’s been, and how Kira’s doing, and Hikari says that she’s doing well, and Kira is acting as a WBBA agent in America, asking Des if he’s doing well, Des says he is, and has almost finished uniting China. Hikari goes to tell Des something, however he cuts her off, saying that unfortunately he doesn’t have much time, as he has to talk to Pierre. Hikari, and the Lunefleurs watch Des walk away, Hikari twisting the ring on her finger. The recess is announced to be ending soon, and Des walks by the rear entrance of the building, musing on his reunion with Hikari, where he finds the WBBA agents stationed there missing, noticing this, he exits the building, walking down the lane to the edge of the headquarters, when he is confronted by a man in red robes. Zhou Mugen reveals himself, telling Des that he broke out of prison to get his revenge, choosing the time when Des’s focus was off to strike. Mugen launches his bey at Des, who launches Xiaolong to block it. Zhoulong rushes at Xiaolong, who goes to knock it back, however Zhoulong uses its ability Lunar Destructor, using the sunlight to power its cannon, and it fires a powerful beam at Xiaolong, who is sent flying. Xiaolong recovers, and charges at Zhoulong, who dodges, and Xiaolong overshoots past Zhoulong, Mugen says that he trained every single day since their last battle, but Des has made it easier for him. Zhoulong catches Xiaolong up, and slams into it, before circling it and beginning to barrage it, however Des activates Solid Iron Wall, causing Zhoulong to cease its attack. Des uses the Dragon of the Clouds technique, sending Xiaolong rushing straight for Zhoulong, before cutting an arc and smashing into the back of Zhoulong, and using the Dragon of the Desert technique to barrage Zhoulong. Zhoulong uses its ability Lunar Destructor again, sending Xiaolong flying away, however Zhoulong chases after it, and as Xiaolong lands it is knocked back into the air by a powerful uppercut from Zhoulong. Mist begins to fill the area, however Des takes no notice, and he uses the Dragon of the Clouds technique again, arcing in the opposite direction as Zhoulong tries to counter it, and it knocks Zhoulong away. Xiaolong uses its ability Electric Embrace, stopping in place to generate electricity, a blue aura beginning to surround it, and Zhoulong takes notice, flying towards it. Xiaolong intercepts Zhoulong with a powerful bolt of lightning, however Zhoulong is unphased by the attack, and strikes Xiaolong. Mugen laughs, and tells Des that his electricity can't hurt Zhoulong, as it is covered in rubber. Des angrily retorts that he doesn’t need abilities to destroy Mugen, and sends Xiaolong at Zhoulong, using the forbidden technique Dragon of the Eclipse, slamming into Zhoulong with such ferocity that it causes large cracks to radiate from the middle of the face. Mugen recoils, and Xiaolong uses another forbidden technique, this time the Star of the Extinction technique, before Zhoulong can defend itself, Xialong jumps atop Zhoulong, and smashes down into the centre of the cracks, causing Zhoulong to fracture. Xiaolong finishes Zhoulong using the leftover electricity from Electric Embrace, telling Mugen that even cheap tricks couldn’t stop his defeat, and a pair of Bei-Ling monks appear, dragging a screaming Mugen away. Le Creuset and a group of WBBA agents escort a contemplative Des back into the summit, where Pierre asks Des what happened, and Des tells him, adding that he would like to speak at the summit, as he has made up his mind about China’s position in the world. Pierre says that Des can speak at the summit tomorrow, as the day is almost over, and Des nods in agreement. The next day, Des walks through the corridor leading to the auditorium, thinking about his upcoming speech, where he runs into Hikari, Des briefly considers going over to her, however dismisses the idea, as she disrupts his focus. Hikari comes up to him, frowning, noticing the distant look on his face, asks Des if he’s alright. Des pulls a weak smile, and says that he is, asking Hikari what she wanted to say to him yesterday, Hikari considers telling him about his son, however tells him not to worry, he should focus on his speech, reflecting that, based on his aura, doing so could prove very dangerous to their son. Des rests his hand on Hikari’s cheek, allowing himself a moment to remember, before shaking his head, turning away from her, and walking towards the auditorium. Des enters the auditorium, his expression hardening into one of intense determination. Taking the stage, he is introduced by Pierre, who takes his seat at the front of the stage. Two monks appear behind Des, and the display behind him shows a map of China, labelled as being from ten years ago, separated into the different provinces of the clans, Des flourishes, saying that the map represents the divided China, the map changes, a time-lapse, with parts of the map changing to show the influence of the Zhou Dynasty over five years, with red patches appearing all over the map, Hikari reflects that she doesn’t remember it being that widespread, and Des again details what the map shows, before it changes again. The map changes again, a time-lapse from 5 years again until the present, the section representing the Xiao Dynasty taking almost the whole of China, the red patches disappearing almost instantly, Des tells the audience that he has almost unified China under the power of Bei-Ling, eliminating the threat of the Zhou Dynasty, the audience mutters, and the auditorium goes dark, to the shock of the audience. The screen lights up the room, with an image of the border of China and Mongolia, which is divided by a giant wall, Des announces that China will separate itself from the world, and exits the stage, leaving a astounded Hikari waiting by the door.. A couple of days later, Hikari is curled up on a couch with a young black-haired boy in her apartment, they’re watching TV, when a breaking news advert comes on, announcing that China has isolated themselves, walling up their borders and cutting off all access to the outside world, the advert playing a clip of Des announcing this. The boy asks who that angry man is, asking if someone hurt him, and that’s why he’s so angry, Hikari pauses for a moment, and says yes, he was a good man that was hurt and lost his way, the boy looks confused, and Hikari ruffles his hair, telling him not be worry, it has nothing to do with him, and he should just focus on being the best he can be. The moment is interrupted by the front door slamming open, Kira loudly announcing that she brought pizza for everyone, the boy jumps off his mother’s lap, excited for pizza, while Hikari lingers on the television for a moment, before switching it off, saying it has nothing to do with them, and goes to eat some pizza.